fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven Bloodina
Raven Bloodina Raven is a mage from Fairy Tail. She uses Wild Animal Magic. She originated from a travelling guild known as: Blood Wolves. Appearance Raven has messy black hair, boyishly short in beginning however using a potion to grow it longer to above wait length. Her eyes are usually a dark brown with a slight oriental cast, though they do change when she uses her magic (depending on the creature though. i.e. reptile eyes in her snake form). Thin in the beginning due to lack of regular meals. At the start, she was flat chested but due to a potion from Venus, gained sizable breasts. She prefers flowing sleeved shirts without a back (for ease of showing her mark and using her wings) and knee-length boots. Her clothes are primarily black. Her fairy tail mark is located on her back, in between her shoulder blades and is black. Personality Raven in the beginning was distrustful to everyone within Fairy Tail and would glare menacingly at however would approach. However, due to kindness from the guild, she opened up, eventually even allows Lucy to care for her at Lucy's home. She showed insecurities over her body and attitude, espically due to her boyish looks (beginning) and mean tempermeant. She has the strong belief that people have trouble being around her. Later on it was revealed she had a primal attitude towards enemies although mostly hidden under the cold looks. Mostly it was a primal style of fighting but if truly angered, Raven would turn completely animalistic, losing the control and "baring her soul" as Venus described. Now she is much happier and more cooperative. She still keeps her calm demeanor but more likely to show her emotions. Magic Raven's magic: Wild Animal Magic, is a majorly inherit form of Lost Magic (or "Endangered" as known by Vicky) Wild Magic appears when the child is around ten, the vast majority being children of other Wild mages. A quarter of the people in the wild travelling guilds are Wild Mages and are reknowned for their strength, combined with weak exquip magic. There are a few Wild Mages outside of the these guilds, but most are unaware of it/do not use it and are generally weaker than their rigourously trained counter-parts. Wild Magic takes in two different strains; transforming into it or controlling it. Wild Magic takes on different forms to 'fit' their caster such as 'animal', 'plant', 'water'. The Wild Mages often refer to it as "cruel" as the magic is hard to control and if they attempt to use more than they can handle they will either die or turn into a mindless being of purely Wild Magic (And by their own "law" be forced to kill them). The magic physically morphes them as well, changing birth eye/hair colour, sharpening of teeth and sharpening the tips of ears, giving them an "elven" appearance. Raven's form of Wild Magic is Animal Transformation, similar to Take-Over. Raven's strain of Wild Magic is Animal Transformation, similar to Take Over. Her magic circle is dark brown and with a paw print in the centre, usually appearing at her feet/back. She uses three different forms although she should be able to use unlimited forms and shapes. Raven: Raven wings sprout from her back allowing her to fly. Fish: Her legs merge to form a tail and scales go up her body (her clothes disappear for this one). Used for swimming Snake: Raven's primary battle form. He lower body forms into a green snake's body and scales go up to her cheeks And wrists. Raven, like all children raised in the travelling guilds, were trained in exquip magic though the strongest can only exquip one armour and switch two weapons before being exhasted. Raven can only exquip one weapon. Wild Hunter: a silver polearm battle axe, no decoration except for the engraved spell to stop it rotting. It has no magical boosts except that it was the transformed arm of one of the Wild Mage's enemies: Mechanical Mages. It was cut off by Raven's mother, Ivy, in a fight and was given to her, with the nessecary spells to stop it reverting back or decaying. Raven uses it in combat. The pole is about two and a half metres. Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail